Talk:Future World Reservations
Them there hills is mine! Now get ye hands off my gold ya dang Yankee! --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:49, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh really? Where do you say you own them at all? Woogers - talk ( ) 19:57, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Kekayaan controls Southeast Asia. The Parcel Islands are part of Southeast Asia. Henceforth, I control the Parcel Islands. :P --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:10, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it works like that. You made a broad, vague claim with no substantiation with regards to Kekayaan. You didn't lay out which countries, territories, or islands were a part of it. You just said "Southeast Asia". Taiwan is a part of Southeast Asia, and I'm reasonably certain you don't control it, unless I've been missing something these two years. As the primary beneficiary of the People's Republic of China and Republic of China, I inherit their administrations, denoted territories, and claims. The reserved land falls under this umbrella, and I am staking the intent to administrate the land, as is within my rights. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:16, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Vietnam and the Phillipines have troops there, and Kekayaan is comprised of both, henceforth outnumbering Chinese forces there. Additionally, Kekayaan surrounds the islands, and the islands themselves are located off the coast of my nation. Plus, I made my claims clear; "Southeast Asia, stretching from Burma in the west to Papua New Guinea in the east." The Parcel Islands are right in between that claim. And the most damning part of all is the most simple. I control Hainan. The Parcel Islands are part of the Hainan Province. Thus, I inhert those wonderful islands. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:22, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : Wikipedia: "The Paracel Islands, also called Xisha Islands in Chinese and Hoàng Sa Islands in Vietnamese, is a group of islands under the administration of Hainan Province, the People's Republic of China." And I'm pretty sure those little black dots right where the islands are located on Kekayaan's map are the Parcel Islands themselves. And I did make the claim yesterday. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:23, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm still waiting for where you spelled out the definite extent of your claims in words, or alternatively, where an admin approved your new nation for play in full compliance of all of the gameplay rules. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:34, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : Well taking a page out of Super's book, since I made the claim first, when nation becoming a full member, my claims override yours. In fact, Super has stated that a number of times during the SAC debacule. The first to claim the land gets it in the end, hence the reason this page exists in the first place. You get the land now, but after Kekayaan becomes a member, then your claim is non-canon. However, since I like you and your work, I'm willing to give you 15-30% of the profits from those islands if your willing to accept. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:37, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :: Ah, and Super has allowed the nation into the game. I'm just filling it out as per the rules of FW. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:43, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I decline. I will wait for a ruling from the top. Kekayaan is too out of place in the world, and I hope that the admins will see that. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:44, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : Well then I can not argue with that. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:48, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Since it seems I have been dragged into the middle of this, I will hand the ruling over to UP. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:04, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : Oh sweet lord, Supar please make the ruling. I just wanted a fresh start. Was that too much too ask? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:11, August 11, 2012 (UTC) You are claiming the entire Southeast Asia. My ruling would include you giving Woogers what he wants and then asking you to make some of your claimed land available for taking over should a new user want that territory. So no, I am leaving this up to UP. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:14, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : Dude you've claim the entirety of Southern Africa. Mile for mile, you've got more land, plus Nigeria and Niger. What if someone wanted to as Nigeria? There are plenty of superstates running around, I'm just another casualty. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:21, August 11, 2012 (UTC) With Huria gone, I am planning on redoing the SAC to re-include Angola, Zambia, the entire Malawi, and the entire Mozambique. I am also leaving Nigeria and Niger, because I wanted them to balance power out with Huria. Now, how I see it, is you are the first person in FW history, excluding Tharnton, to take interest in, and actually develop Africa, so I don't think taking Southern Africa deprives people of anything. However, you are currently in a territory where East Asia, one of Future World's more committed and arguably the most stable is also located. It will be unfair to deny Woogers what he wants, since he really, well, is Woogers. He's like the patriarch around here and never causes trouble. Something neither you, UP or I could say. Your nation is also not connected yet so I'd say Woogers takes precedence, and I see the situation with the SAC as entirely different. You claimed Southern Africa after you saw my plans, that's why I pulled the "I claimed them first" card. However, I seriously doubt Woogers has any hidden motives. Still, it's up to UP. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:30, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : And understand Woogers as the godfather around here, and like that, but you did make the same move I have just made, and even said yourself that your nation took precedence as you claimed the area first. Remember? You told me the same thing with Kalifa too. Though, I find how the islands would be able to operate surrounded by a xenophobic nation perplexing and something worth seeing in the future. To UP then. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:35, August 11, 2012 (UTC) 30 Aug 2012 Any objections to MineCraftian and Woogers' requests as of today? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:27, August 30, 2012 (UTC) 07 Oct 2012 Viva, you need to upload that image of your reservation for Interex. Also, if Tawhid is approved, this request is denied, since you'll basically own an unacceptable amount of territory. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:44, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Finished my FW conworld. Does the territory request need to be approved before I post the page? Storm 15:29, July 23, 2013 (UTC)